


Love Is A Fate Resigned

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, bar au, idk man, tis kinda shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: For 3 minutes he’d forget where he was and just play and sing.





	Love Is A Fate Resigned

It was strange to see a too young looking boy in the more expensive part of town in his beat up sneakers and ripped jeans. But Charles knew what he was doing and where he was going. 

He was glad everyone at least assumed he was 18 when he was really 20. He enters the bar through the front door and was greeted as he made his way in. It was only 5 in the afternoon and his job doesn’t start until much later so he dumps his bag in the back room where his work clothes are waiting for him. The bar was still closed to the public as he goes back outside to sit on what he jokes as his desk. He gives the baby grand piano a stroke in greeting before he starts to play a tune. 

Charles never imagined that he’ll end up playing the piano for a living. It was something his parents forced him to take up when he was little and it turns out he wasn’t half bad at it. He lived an almost picture perfect life until he turned 18. He was studying Architecture when he met Oliver. He was funny and charming and Charles thought he was in love. He gave up everything to be with him much to his parents dismay. They lived together for a while and things were good. Charles thought this was the life he wanted. Turns out he was a naive boy who thought he was in love with a man who’d eventually grow tired of him. 

He packed what little belongings he had and walked out of what he thought was home with Oliver and out of his life. He lived with some of his friends from school, often staying no more than two nights before going off to find a new place to stay at. It was how me stumbled upon a bar that was yet to open. They were looking for a singer and someone to play the piano. Charles didn’t have anything to loose as he pushed open the door and walked inside. That was when he met Callum. He was trying his luck to become a singer and the two of them became fast friends. They ended up doing their audition together and were hired on the spot by the owner, Rene. 

Charles finishes the song he was playing as he hears applause coming from the direction of the bar. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that” Mick says as he smirks at Charles. “I accept tips too, just so you know.” Charles shoots back as he stands up and makes his way towards the bar. “What about dinner and drinks then?” Mick asks as Charles just chuckles. “You ask me that almost everyday, Mick.” He says. “And I’ll never get tired of asking until you say yes.” Mick says with a sincere smile. Charles just offers him a tight smile. He still kept his heart on lockdown, too afraid of what will happen after Oliver. Charles doesn’t let himself get too close to anyone even if he’s grown fond of Mick over the six months they’ve been working together. Mick was one of the bartenders even if he looks too young to be one. He was sweet and always had a kind smile on his face. Charles could feel some of his resolves melt when that smile was directed towards him but not enough to give in.

“Shit!” They both turn when they hear the exclamation near the door. Maxi suddenly waltzes in from his spot by the door. “Charles, will you go with me?” Maxi asks, still clutching his phone and looking panicked. “What happened?” Charles asks, slightly alarmed since he’s never seen Maxi in such distress. “I need to tell Rene that Callum can’t make it.” Maxi says. “What happened to him?” It was Mick who asked. “Fever. He thought it was smart to run home when it started raining.” Maxi says, sounding both annoyed and concerned at the same time. Maxi and Charles went to the back where Rene’s office was to try and explain the situation to their boss. Rene took the news as well s he could. He was more concerned about Callum’s well-being than him not being able to come to work. That was until he turned his attention towards Charles. “I know you can sing.” Rene says and Charles feels the heat rise to his cheeks. 

He’s never sung in front of a crowd before and he was terrified of how it would turn out. But Rene says he’ll double his pay for the day if he does it and Charles knows not to say no when such was at offer. So Charles gets dressed for work. He puts on the dress shirt, slacks and jacket he keeps at work and slips into his dress shoes before he rubs some wax between his fingers and palms and slicks up his hair. It was the best he can do to try and make himself look his age despite his boyish features. He starts to feel the nerves kick in when 7 PM gets nearer and nearer. Charles hears a knock and Mick’s head pops in before he squeezes through.

“Uh, hi.” Mick says awkwardly. “Hi.” Charles says back with a raised eyebrow. “I wasn’t sure but I wanted to say good luck or maybe I should say break a leg if saying good luck is bad luck. Uhm, uh, yeah.” He rambles on as Charles watches him blush the more he rambles on. “Thanks.” Charles says back as Mick scratches the back oh his neck. “No really. Thank you, Mick.” Charles says as he offers him a grateful smile. “I’m sure you’ll do great.” Mick adds before he gives him one last smile and goes back to work. Charles finishes getting ready before he walks back out and takes his place in front of the piano. The bar was dimly lit and there wasn’t really a spot light but just enough for Charles to see the keys while he was playing. He gives the piano a stroke as he usually does before he starts to play.

_”For you I was a flame, love is a losing game"_

_”Five story fire as you came, love is a losing game”_

_"One I wish I never played, oh what a mess we made"_

_"And now the final frame, love is a losing game"_

It was easy for him to zone out and get lost in the music. For 3 minutes he’d forget where he was and just play and sing. It was as if it was the easiest thing in the world for Charles to do. He almost misses the applause he received when he finishes his first song. He plays a few more songs before the place closes up for the night. Rene hands him his pay for the night as he comes back out wearing his normal clothes. “You did good.” His boss says as he pats him on the back before he goes back to his office. Charles sits himself on one of the bar stools as he counts his money before he keeps it in his wallet.

“You were amazing.” Charles’ turns to see Mick behind the bar smiling at him. “Thanks.” Charles says with a smile. “You really were.” Mick adds. The two of them share a moment where they were just smiling at each other. Charles feeling more of his walls crumble as Mick looks at him with so much fondness. “Does your offer for dinner and drinks still stand?” Charles asks as he watches Mick blink a few times before he realises what Charles had asked. “Yeah, yes.” Mick says as he tries to compose himself. “Do you want to go now or?” Mick asks as Charles chuckles at his eagerness. “Now is okay.” Charles says with a smile. “Good. Great. I’m just going to get changed and then we can get dinner.” Mick says as his grin just widens. He eventually does go to get changed. Charles doesn’t know if things will work out between him and Mick but he guesses he’ll never truly know if he doesn’t at least give it a chance.


End file.
